Des histoires, encore des histoires
by Aelyaa
Summary: Vous retrouverez ici des traductions (enfin, je fais ce que je peux) de fictions/one-shot/drabbles anglais. Majoritairement sur les couples Toshiro x Karin (TxK) ou Rukia x Ichigo (RxI). Mis en complet car histoires courtes mais publication toujours en cours! :) Suivez-moi sur fanfic-fr [point] net sous le pseudo Aelya, la présentation des chapitres est plus sympa là-bas!
1. Silver - Argent

**Silver**

**Titre original :** Silver

**Auteur original :** Arataspinkphone

**Date de publication :** 19 Août 2014

**Site de publication :**

**Lien en anglais :** post/95240025852/silver

**Contexte :** 30 Days Writing Challenge – Day 10

**Résumé :** Karin et Toshiro sont amis depuis quelques temps. La jeune fille s'est habituée à l'attitude distante du garçon. Un jour, elle découvre qu'il peut parfois placer les gens avant son devoir... mais pas elle à priori...

**Avertissement : **Je ne suis pas traductrice. Je fais ça pour le plaisir et vous transmet ce que j'ai compris de l'histoire. Je m'excuse pour les probables approximations. Il m'est parfois difficile de transmettre le bon mot ou la bonne expression, même si je comprends où l'auteur veut en venir en anglais.

La seconde place.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont Karin était habituée. Elle avait le truc pour gagner et on personne ne pouvait la surpasser. Elle ne pouvait même pas se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle n'était pas venue à bout de son objectif.

Mais avec lui, être la première dans son coeur,... C'était la seule course où elle avait ressenti n'avoir aucun espoir de gagner.

Elle n'avait pas toujours vécu ça comme une compétition.

Hitsygaya faisait clairement la distinction entre son travail et sa vie privée. Depuis le début, Karin savait qu'il y avait certaine chose dans la fille du jeune homme qui étaient plus importantes qu'elle – plus importante qu'une amitié impromptue. Elle était mise en second plan face à sa responsabilité de sauver des vies et c'était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait accepter aisément.

Elle apprit le meilleur moment pour l'appeler et l'inviter à sortir trop tard dans la nuit lui ferait récolter un non, parce qu'il était souvent en patrouille, mais si elle l'appeler tôt dans la matinée, avant qu'il ne planifie quelque chose, il accepterait plus facilement.

Il était généralement distrait quand ils se voyaient, c'est vrai, mais Karin ne le prenait pas mal. Son travail n'était jamais vraiment fini, ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait mettre le fait de sauver des vies entre parenthèses. Karin avait vu son son propre grand frère s'échapper de la maison familiale tard la nuit assez souvent pour comprendre à quel point la position de shinigami était importante. Elle pouvait gérer le fait qu'il joue sans cesse avec son portable, ouvrant et refermant le clapet, ou encore qu'il la quitte pour aller se battre contre ces monstres.

Elle se considérait juste chanceuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui, tout simplement.

Mais ensuite _elle _a pris part au tableau, et Karin a appris à quel point elle était insignifiante dans la vie de son ami.

Quand elle a rencontré Toushiro à l'extérieur de la boutique d'Urahara, elle s'est pensée chanceuse.

« Alors, bel étranger » l'appela-t-elle pour le taquiner, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, en lisant la surprise sur le visage de son ami.

« Kurosaki » murmura-t-il surpris. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je rentrais juste chez moi, j'ai fini les cours. » répondit-elle, observant l'objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ces trucs à bonbons qu'ils utilisaient pour insérer un esprit dans leur faux corps. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

Il sembla hésiter à lui répondre, comme toujours quand il s'agissait de quelque chose d'officiel, puis il secoua la tête et lui répondit : « Un de mes amis de la Soul Society a quelques petits soucis et elle a demandé mon aide. »

Maintenant, c'était le tour de Karin d'être surprise :

« Je pensais que tu devais patrouiller ce soir ? »

« J'ai passé la main à Madarame pour aujourd'hui » lui dit-il d'un air distrait.

Contrairement à l'air nonchalant qu'il se donnait à ce sujet, Karin était choquée. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à remettre ses responsabilités à d'autres. Il était discipliné quand il s'agissait du travail et il lui arrivait souvent d'annuler les plans qu'il avait avec elle en cas d'urgences.

Elle se demandait... Qui était donc cette amie qui lui valait d'abandonner son travail pour la retrouver ?

« Tu pars pour longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre.

« Je ne suis pas sûr » murmura-t-il en réponse. « Je suppose que je vais juste voir à quel point la situation est mauvaise. Cela pourrait bien prendre quelques jours ou juste quelques heures. »

Karin acquiesça vaguement à sa réponse, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Toushiro était le type de personne à tout prévoir méticuleusement à la seconde près. Comment pouvait-il être si blasé cette fois ? C'était un côté de son ami qu'elle n'avait jamais encore découvert.

« Bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller » murmura Hitsugaya et la salua dans mouvement au dessus de l'épaule alors qu'il se dirigeait à l'intérieur du magasin.

Karin rentra donc chez elle, seule.

Elle entendit l'histoire de la part de Matsumoto.

Une de ses amies d'enfance, qu'il considérait comme une soeur – mais peut-être pas exactement une soeur pour lui si vous voulez l'avis de Karin. Il traverserait les portes de l'Enfer si c'était pour la sauver. Elle était importante pour lui, Karin l'avait compris.

Cette pensée a traversé l'esprit de Karin seulement une fois: à quel point _elle_ devait être importante pour lui.

Mais elle repoussa cette pensée directement, elle n'avait jamais eu une histoire de près ou de loin semblable avec le garçon. Et ils étaient de deux mondes totalement différents, connectés seulement par une amitié fragile qui n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais dû être, en premier lieu. A treize ans, elle n'était pas vraiment tombée amoureuse du capitaine shinigami, et c'était bien comme ça, car tomber amoureuse de lui la conduirait seulement à connaître le sentiment d'un cœur brisé.

Elle savait que dans son coeur elle serait seulement en deuxième position.

Et Kurosaki Karin ne voulait pas de l'Argent quand elle concourrait pour l'Or.


	2. Letters - Lettres

**Lettres**

**Titre original :** Letters

**Auteur original :** Arataspinkphone

**Date de publication :** 06 Septembre 2014

**Site de publication :**

**Lien en anglais :** post/96762216462/letters

**Contexte :** 30 Days Writing Challenge – Day 27

**Résumé :** Un échange entre Histugaya et Karin, pendant les cours.

**Avertissement : .**

Pourquoi es-tu ici ? As-tu tellement de temps libre que tu peux traîner au lycée et me surveiller comme ça ?

**x** _Karin_

...

C'est une faveur que je dois à ton frère. Il était inquiet à ton sujet, du fait que ton reiatsu puisse attirer l'attention.

Maintenant, concentre toi un peu sur le professeur. S'échanger des notes durant la classe est vraiment irrespectueux.

**x **_Hitsugaya_

...

_Tu_ le fais aussi !

Et tu peux dire à Ichi-nii qu'il peut arrêter de s'inquiéter autant ! Je peux m'occuper de moi-même. Et s'il devient si paranoiaque à l'idée que nous soyons blessées, il n'aurait pas du quittter la maison en premier lieu.

Retourne à la SS !

**x** _Karin_

...

Je suis navré mais ce n'est pas si simple. Kyouraku-soutaichou a vu les choses à sa façon et j'ai donc été assigné officiellement à cette mission. Je dois garder un oeil sur la situation pour le moment. C'est seulement temporaire. Franchement, tu pense que je suis _heureux _d'être ici ?

**x** _Hitsugaya_

...

Au fait, soi prudente à propos de ce que tu écris dans tes notes. Je pense que la fille qui nous les transmet les lis.

**x **_Hitsugaya_

...

Non, je ne lis pas !

**x** _Megumi_

.

OH MON DIEU MEGUMI SI JE TE SURPRENDS ENCORE A LIRE NOS CONVERSATIONS JE VAIS T'EN METTRE UNE QUE TU SENTIRAS PASSER !

**X** _KARIN_

...

Désolée !

**x **_Megumi_

...

Mais pourquoi ils t'ont envoyé _toi_ ? Est-ce que vous êtes toi, ton lieutenant, Rukia-nee et Ichi-nii les seuls shinigamis de la SS ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Parce que vous êtes les seuls que je n'ai jamais vus !

**x** _Karin_

P.S. Oh, et il y a aussi celui avec la coupe afro, je l'oublie toujours.

...

Une partie de mes officiers de la Dixième division vont être envoyés pour une mission dans le HM bientôt, pour cela, nous avons besoin d'équipements et informations d'Urahara. Malheureusement, il m'a été ordonné de faire ceci en attendant la livraison.

**x** _Hitsugaya_

...

Oh. Du coup tu as pas mal de temps libre ici ? Tu veux sortir ?

**x** _Karin_

...

Non. Je n'ai pas le temps de « sortir ». Je dois gérer ma division même pendant que je suis ici. Sinon Matsumoto va la brûler de fond en comble.

**x **_Hitsugaya_

...

Geez. Bien. Et que penses-tu de quand tu es à l'école ? Tu veux qu'on aille manger ensemble sur le toit aujourd'hui ?

**x **_Karin_

...

Je ne souhaite pas être l'objet des regards de ta soeur. Elle croit toujours que nous sommes, je cite, « parfait l'un pour l'autre ».

**x** _Hitsugaya_

...

Yuzu mange avec Midoriko et une autre de ses amies aujourd'hui. J'allais manger avec les gars mais je sais que tu les trouves trop bruyants donc je vais les esquiver pour aujourd'hui.

Allez. C'est ton premier jour de lycée, donc tu as vraiment besoin d'un ami pour survivre. Je te laisserais même une partie de mon repas. Yuzu en a fait plus pour que j'en ai assez pour mon entrainement de football mais il a été annulé donc j'en aurai trop.

Je sais qu'Orihime a fait à manger pour toi, et tu ne veux _vraiment _pas manger _ça_, n'est-ce pas ?

**x** _Karin_

.

Okay. Bien. Sur le toit.

**x** _Hitsugaya_

P.S. La même fille qu'avant vient de transmettre une note à la fille à côté d'elle et j'ai jeté un oeil sur son contenu accidentellement. Je crois qu'elle a dit à son amie que nous nous échangions des notes romantique l'un à l'autre.

...

Elles pensent probablement que tu es mon petit-ami.

**x** _Karin_

...

Juste parce qu'on s'échange des mots ? Pourquoi elles penseraient ça ?

**x** _Hitsugaya_

...

Parce que je leur ai dit que tu étais mon petit-ami.

_**x** Karin_

...

QUOI ? POURQUOI ?!

_**X** HITSUGAYA_

.

Tu veux la version longue ?

Bien, il y a ce garçon d'une autre classe qui m'a demandé de sortir avec et ne me laissait décidément jamais seule quand je l'ai rejeté. Il m'a ennuyé touuuus les jours, comme si ça allait me faire changer d'avis. Même le frapper n'a pas marché ! Je pense qu'il est maso.

Bref, j'en ai eu assez et lui ai dit que j'avais déjà un copain. Il m'a ennuyé à coup de « Je ne te crois pas » et autres choses dans le genre donc je lui ai finalement montré une photo de toi sur mon téléphone et dit que tu étais mon copain.

_**x** Karin_

P.S. Il va probablement te cibler maintenant que tu es ici. Ca te dérangerait de jouer le jeu s'il te demande ? Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne m'ennuyer quand tu seras parti.

...

Pourquoi ça a du être _moi_ ?

_**x** Hitsugaya_

...

Tu étais le seul mec dans mon téléphone qu'il ne connaissait pas et ne soit pas de ma famille. Il n'aurait donc pas été capable de te poursuivre pour en avoir la confirmation.

C'était très intelligent de ma part, si tu y penses. Comment j'étais supposée savoir que tu allais finir ici ?

D'ailleurs, ça serait vraiment la fin du monde de les laisser penser que nous sortons ensemble, pour un petit temps ? Et nous avons _déjà_ un lunch-rendez-vous.

_**x** Karin_

...

Ce n'est _pas_ un rendez-vous !

_**x** Hitsugaya_

.

Nous allons être seuls. Nous allons partager de la nourriture. Tout ce qui manque, c'est une couverture de pique-nique.

**x** Karin

...

CE N'EST PAS UN RENDEZ-VOUS !

_**X **HITSUGAYA_

...

C'était une _blague_. Pourquoi tu te calmerais pas un peu, Toshirou ?

x Karin

...

Vas-tu réellement m'ignorer maintenant ? Quelle gaminerie !

x Karin

...

Je ne t'ignore pas. J'essaie de prêter attention au professeur. Nous sommes vraiment impolis envers lui avec tous ces mots.

_**x** Hitsugaya_

...

C'est un petit peu trop tard pour ça. Le cours fini dans 10 minutes de toute façon. Combien comptes-tu réellement apprendre durant ce laps de temps ?

Et tu n'as même pas besoin d'y prêter attention, idiot. Tu es juste un élève temporaire.

_**x** Karin_

...

Puis-je juste dire que c'est une sorte de miracle que nous ne nous soyons jamais fait attraper alors que nous nous passons des mots depuis le début du cours ? On doit s'être échanger plus de deux douzaines de notes !

_**x** Hitsugaya_

.

Regarde autour, Toushiro. _Tout le monde_ le fait. Le prof s'en fou.

Et il y a quelque chose d'amusant à tout ça. Toutes les personnes qui se passent des notes sortent vraiment ensemble ! Et ils passent des mots d'amour !

_**x** Karin_

...

Ce n'est pas drôle.

_**x** Hitsugaya_

...

Bon sang. Pourquoi es-tu si sensible sur le sujet de toute façon ?

x Karin

...

Tu sais que qu'il y a de sérieuses répercussions sur le fait d'avoir une relation shinigami-humain, Karin. Ce n'est pas légal.

_**x **Hitsugaya_

...

Ichi-nii et Rukia-nee l'ont fait!

_**x** Karin_

...

Ils sont une exception, un cas spécial.

**x** _Hitsugaya_

...

Nous le sommes aussi !

Ma famille entière est liée à la SS, pour l'amour de dieu ! J'ai un tel reiatsu qu'ils ont même dû envoyer un shinigami veiller sur moi.

D'ailleurs, _ils_ t'ont envoyé, donc c'est de leur faute s'il se passe quelque chose entre nous.

_**x** Karin_

...

Mais _rien_ ne va arriver entre nous.

_**x** Hitsugaya_

...

Pourquoi pas ? Je suis si moche ou quoi ? Ma personnalité est si horrible que tu ne peux pas t'imaginer rester à mes côtés ?

_**x** Karin_

...

Tu sais que ce n'est pas la raison.

S'il te plaît, arrête de sembler si blessée. C'est strictement professionnel.

_**x** Hitsugaya_

...

Donc, tu m'_aimes_ bien ? (But you _do _like me?)

_**x** Karin_

...

Karin, je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion avec toi maintenant. Et encore moins zu travers de mots qui passent au milieu d'une classe via une fille qui pourrait ou pas jeter un œil dessus.

_**x** Hitsugaya_

...

Bien.

Je suppose qu'on va juste se retrouver sur le toit pour le déjeuner et prétendre que ceci n'est jamais arrivé, comme deux étrangers adolescents tout droit tirer d'un shôjo manga.

_**x** Karin_

...

Je suis désolé que ça ait à se passer de cette façon. Mais ça le doit.

_**x **Hitsugaya_

...

Nous verrons bien.

_**x **Karin_

...

Il n'y a aucune raison de se disputer avec toi, n'est-ce-pas ? Les Kurosaki sont tous si obstinés...

_**x** Hitsugaya_

...

C'est pour cela que nous avons toujours ce que nous voulons.

On se voit au déjeuner.

_**x **Karin_

...

Ce n'est pas que je ne le veux pas non plus

Je voudrais que les choses ne soient pas si compliq

Si on le _pouvait_, je

On se voit au déjeuner.

_**x **Hitsugaya_


	3. Prepared - Préparée

**Préparé**

**Titre original :** Prepared

**Auteur original :** Arataspinkphone

**Date de publication :** 20 Août 2014

**Site de publication :**

**Lien en anglais :** post/95339395802/prepared

**Contexte :** 30 Days Writing Challenge – Day 11

**Résumé :** Toushiro est toujours sur Terre pour veiller sur Karin. Un peu trop parfois.

**Avertissement : .**

« Honnêtement ! » souffla Karin, tapotant la coupure sur la main d'Hitsugaya avec un antiseptique, ignorant au passage les grimaces de celui-ci.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas réagir. »

Dans son irritation, elle pressa le coton imbibé de produit un peu trop fort sur la blessure du jeune homme. Il retira vivement sa main pour la bercer contre sa poitrine.

« Arrête de me faire mal plus que nécessaire » dit-il sèchement, avec une moue que l'on pouvait plus attribuer à un enfant moqueur qu'à un Capitaine Shinigami.

Karin roula les yeux et attrapa la main du jeune homme encore une fois, tournant son attention cette fois sur une autre coupure. Humidifiant le coton avec la petite bouteille d'antiseptique, elle commença à nettoyer la blessure. Hitsugaya continua de grincer des dents alors que la jeune fille le sermonnait.

« Je pensais que la raison pour laquelle tu t'étais inscrit dans mon école était pour garder un œil sur mon reiatsu ? Pas pour se battre avec des délinquants juvéniles. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté : « Ils ont commencé... »

« Ce qu'ils ont commencé n'était pas dirigé vers toi ! » répliqua-t-elle en retour, sortant de son sac des sparadraps. Elle commença à les appliquer sur chacune des coupures et une fois la main entièrement traitée, elle s'attaqua à la suivante, tout aussi blessée.

« Je n'allais décemment pas m'installer derrière et regarder, Kurosaki. » siffla-t-il, il était d'ailleurs difficile de savoir si c'était due à son mécontentement ou à la douleur. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était de mauvaise humeur.

« Parce que tu _aimes_ juste toujours faire l'exact opposé de ce que je te demande faire, » dit-elle impassible « Parfois, je jurerais que tu le fais pour me mettre hors de moi. Je t'ai _dit_ que c'était mon combat. »

« Ils t'ont poussé ! » cria-t-il, en grinçant des dents à ce souvenir « Ils sont tous mis contre toi ! ».

Hermétique à ses arguments, Karin lui effleura le front et dit « Je pouvais m'en occuper. »

Tous les deux venaient de finir les cours et venaient de passer les portes du lycée ensemble quand le petit groupe de délinquants avaient encerclé la jeune fille. Après avoir écarté Toushiro en dehors de leur chemin, ignorant le jeune homme, ils s'étaient tous tournés vers Kurosaki, comme un homme. Ils lui parlaient de vieilles rancunes et mauvais souvenirs, et se rapprochaient dangereusement de la jeune fille pour demander réparation.

Toushiro était déjà furieux face à leur audace, de ce fait, quand ils en vinrent aux mains, il sorti de ses gonds malgré les avertissements de Karin lui disant de rester en arrière.

Le seul problème était que le Capitaine-Shinigami était dans son gigai, le rendant beaucoup plus faible que sa force habituelle. Il avait toujours les réflexes et l'expérience de ses batailles passées mais leur nombre l'avait surpassé. Et sortir de son gigai n'était pas vraiment une option. Ils se sont mis à plusieurs sur lui mais il retourna les coups avec autant de ténacité. A travers le regroupement de racailles, il voyait Karin faire de même de son côté.

Le combat fini seulement lorsqu'un professeur qui passait par là entendit le bruit de l'altercation et se précipita vers celui-ci. Le groupe de racailles s'enfuit, et Karin, qui savait qu'ils auraient des soucis s'ils étaient attrapés, tira Toushiro pour s'enfuir également.

Maintenant, ils étaient assis aux abords d'une route, à une distance de sécurité de l'école. Karin soignait avec attention – et parfois un peu moins – les blessures de son ami.

Boudeur, il jeta un coup d'œil au sac duquel la jeune fille retirait son matériel médical.

« Ton côté combattante, je suppose » murmura-t-il. « Je suis surpris que tu transportes un kit de premier secours. Tu l'as toujours sur toi ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit-elle avec force, s'attaquant maintenant à la deuxième main du garçon. « Le vieux est médecin et je l'aide à la clinique. Ca m'arrive aussi de me blesser à l'entraînement de foot. Je sais mieux que n'importe qui qu'une urgence peut arriver à n'importe quel moment, et c'est important d'y être préparé. »

Elle s'arrêta un moment d'administrer son traitement au jeune homme pour jeter un léger coup d'oeil sur celui-ci.

« et c'est une chance que j'ai été préparée _aujourd'hui_, ou tu te serais balader en ville avec toutes ces blessures et te serait retrouver avec d'horribles infections. Ton gigai n'est pas immunisé contre les maladies, je me trompe ? »

Ignorant sa question, il lui dit sèchement : « Si je n'étais pas intervenu, tu serais celle qui aurait besoin de soin en ce moment. »

« et cela aurait été mon propre problème ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Tu a été impliqué inutilement, Toshiro ! »

Il ouvra la bouche furieusement, une réplique cinglante au bout de la langue, sauf que c'est à ce moment-là que Karin laissa la main du jeune homme pour se concentrer sur les coupures sur le visage de celui-ci – se rapprochant dangereusement pour en juger les dégâts. Alors que les mots mourraient sur sa langue, ses yeux s'agrandirent quant, durant une fraction de seconde, leur nez était pressé l'un contre l'autre.

Karin ne sembla pas remarquer sa réaction alors qu'elle attrapait son menton et tournait légèrement la tête du jeune homme sur le côté, pour évaluer l'entaille sur sa joue avec un intérêt purement professionnel. Toujours inconsciente du silence soudain qui régnait, elle se muni d'un boule de coton fraiche et commença a nettoyer la blessure, concentrée.

« D'ailleurs, qui dit que j'aurais été blessée dans ce combat ? » continua-t-elle, furieuse et complètement inconsciente de la proximitié et tension qui régnaient entre eux.

« Je me sens un peu insultée du fait que tu me sous-estimes tant, Toushiro. Je les ai déjà battu auparavant, je peux donc les battre encore s'il le faut. »

« Ce n'est pas que je ne crois pas en tes compétences » murmura-t-il, fixant religieusement les pavés pour se concentrer. « C'est que je ne voulais pas que tu sois confrontée à ça en première lieu. »

Après réflexion quant à sa réponse, Karin soupira. Ce foutu Toushiro et son côté chevalier. Elle savait qu'il était intervenu dans ce combat de par son besoin croissant de vouloir protéger les gens, ce qui rendait difficile la tâche d'être fâchée contre lui.

« Bon, tu ne peux pas me protéger _tout_ le temps, tu sais. » répondit-elle enfin, doucement.

« Ils vont certainement revenir plus tard, et tu seras probablement déjà retourné à la Soul Society le jour où ça arrivera. »

Les yeux du jeune homme se durcir à cette pensée, devenant acier, il murmura sombrement : « J'ai les moyens de protéger ce qui m'est précieux, même si je ne suis pas dans les environs. »

Karin releva un sourcil. _Ce qui lui est précieux ?_

_Appliquant un bandage sur sa joue, Karin reposa le coton ensanglanté et les pinces qu'elle avait utilisées pour le tenir. Elle pointa la chemise d'uniforme que portait le jeune homme._

_« Ça te dérangerait de déboutonner ta chemise pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle._

Ce fut le tour de Toushiro de relever un sourcil, mais au lieu de fuir devant son regard embarrassé, Karin roula des yeux. Elle était en « mode infirmière » maintenant, ce qui ne laissait pas la place à un quelconque sentiment d'embarras pour _elle._

« J'ai vu l'un d'eux te frapper dans l'abdomen, Toushiro » dit-elle, impatiente.

« Laisse-moi juger d'à quel point il t'a amoché. »

Détournant ses yeux de son visage, il fit lentement ce qui lui avait été demandé, déboutonnant juste assez bas pour qu'elle puisse voir où il avait été touché.

Elle laissa aller son regard sur les abdos du jeune homme, avec intérêt, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur le côté de sa taille.

« Ca ne semble pas si mauvais. » évalua-t-elle, laissant courrir ses doigts délicatement sur la peau obscurcie. « Tu vas sûrement te retrouver avec un bleu malgré tout. Je ne pense pas que nous puissions faire quoique ce soit à part mettre de la glace dessus quand tu rentreras à la maison. Enfin, j'ai de la crème qui pourrait t'aider à restreindre l'ecchymose. »

Elle tira le petit tube en dehors de son sac, dévissa le capuchon et prit un peu de la pâte jaune entre ses doigts. Avec la plus grande attention, elle commença à étaler la crème sur le muscle tendu. Ses doigts étaient étonnamment doux – une sorte de témoignage de combien de patient elle avait traité malgré son jeune âge, parce qu'Hitsugaya pouvait difficilement sentir son contact.

Quand elle eut fini, elle recula pour l'observer, une expression satisfaite sur le visage.

« Tu peux te rhabiller maintenant, Toushiro. » lui dit-elle, jetant toutes ses affaires à l'intérieur de son kit de premier secour.

Il boutonna avec hâte sa chemise, soulagé que personne ne soit passé dans les environs et ne les ai vus.

« Maintenant, allons chercher de la glace pour ce vilain bleu, » dit Karin, se remettant sur ses pieds et offrant sa main à son ami « Allons chez moi. »

Leur dispute déjà oubliée, il saisit sa main pour se relever, et ils se mirent en route ensemble.


	4. Wind - Vent

**Vent**

**Titre original :** Wind

**Auteur original :** Arataspinkphone

**Date de publication :** 23 Août 2014

**Site de publication :**

**Lien en anglais :** post/95605614827/wind

**Contexte :** 30 Days Writing Challenge – Day 14

**Résumé :** Quand le vent nous joue des tours, cela peut créer des situations plutôt cocasses.

**Avertissement :** C'est la galère parce que l'auteur utilise beaucoup de pronoms mais en français, ces pronoms ne sont pas très clairs si je dois les mettre clairement (his/her). Désolée s'il y a des répétitions. Bonne lecture !

« Pourquoi _je_ dois faire ça ? » grogna Hitsugaya, saisissant une branche au-dessus de sa tête pour se hisser un plus haut.

D'en bas, Karin pouffa de rire. « Je porte une _jupe_, Toushiro. »

Elle pointa la jupe bleue qui faisait partie de son uniforme scolaire, qui se balançait sous la brise – la même brise qui avait entraîné sa casquette de baseball à s'échapper de ses mains pour se retrouver dans un arbre. C'était un hasard qu'Hitsugaya soit le seul présent avec elle à ce moment-là. C'est pour cette raison que la tâche de récupérer la casquette lui avait été attribuée.

« De plus, » continua-t-elle, « _tu es_ celui avec de super pouvoirs de shinigami. Cela devrait être un jeu d'enfant pour toi. »

« Je suis un _gigai _en ce moment. » répondit-il, gardant toujours ses yeux sur la casquette alors qu'il grimpait un plus haut. « Je suis comme les autres humains quand je suis dans ce corps. »

« Alors, il te suffit d'en sortir. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Tu peux le faire, non ? »

Il regarda vers elle.

« Nos Soul Candy sont destinés à être utilisés pour les affaires importantes de Shinigami, pas pour une quelconque tâche que tu me demandes de faire. Karakura a déjà trop d'humains avec un haut niveau de reiatsu – Je ne peux pas risquer que l'un d'entre eux me voit mon esprit séparé de mon corps. »

Avec un coup d'oeil en arrière, il soupira. « C'est bon. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était particulièrement difficile. Je peux le faire dans un gigai. »

« Bien, ton cul semble incroyable d'ici, » lâcha-t-elle, puis sourit quand elle vit les oreilles du jeune homme prendre une belle teinte rouge.

Il choisit de ne pas réagir à son commentaire d'une remarque, et continua de grimper à la place. Si il n'était pas si petit, il aurait pu attraper la casquette de ce point. Maudit soit sa petite taille.

Maugréant contre lui-même pour une toute nouvelle raison, il s'élança vers une autre branche avant de réussir à frôler la casquette du bout des doigts – mais à peine.

Fixant la casquette, il tendit son bras aussi loin qu'il le pu et bougea frénétiquement celui-ci, espérant que cela fasse tomber l'objet. Juste au moment où il se sentait proche de l'attraper, une rafale de vent secoua l'arbre entier.

Toushiro réussi à se raccrocher à la dernière seconde, mais le chapeau s'était encore une fois échappé avec la brise. Il s'envolait à nouveau et à en juger par la force du vent, il pourrait se retrouver à l'autre bout du parc. Il serait alors _définitivement _perdu.

« Ma _casquette_ ! » entendit-il crier Karin d'en bas.

Écoutant son instinct, il lâcha tout et il tendit la main pour l'attraper et le saisir en le coincant du bout des doigts. Il se sentit tomber. Et tomber. Et tomber.

« _Merde !_ »

_« Toushiro ! » __cria Karin, alarmée, et elle accourut vers lui, les bras tendus, pour l'___attraper.__

_Le petit Capitaine tomba juste au dessus d'elle. L'un l'autre s'enveloppèrent leurs bras autour de l'autre, mais la force de la chute et le poids du corps de Toshiro étaient trop fort pour qu'elle puisse rester debout : après avoir basculé dangereusement, elle céda et s'effondra en arrière, avec son ami au dessus d'elle._

_« ___Owww.___.. » gémit-elle dans l'oreille du jeune homme, frottant l'arrière de sa tête douloureuse. Son autre main reposait toujours sur le dos du garçon. Celui-ci grogna et se redressa un peu, pour se retrouver face à face avec la jeune fille._

_« Tu vas bien ? » murmura-t-il._

_« Ouai... » grogna-t-elle. « Toi ? »_

_« Tu as brisé ma chute. » il semblait ___vraiment___amuser à cette idée, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils Karin._

_« Tu es chanceux que nous nous trouvions sur de l'herbe, Toushiro. » dit-elle sèchement._

_« Comment vas-tu l'expliquer à Ichi-nii si j'ai une commotion cérébrale ? »_

Il haussa les épaules, autant qu'il le pouvait dans cette position.

« Mais tu n'en as pas. »

« Ouai, ouai. Pousse-toi juste de là, tu veux ? »

Il le fit facilement, époussetant l'herbe de son jean.

« Dois-je te rappeler ce qui est arrivé est à cause de ta casquette ? »

Les yeux de la demoiselle s'écarquillèrent.

« Oh ! Oui, ma casquette ! »

Repoussant la main qu'il lui avait offerte pour se relever, elle sauta sur ses pieds et commença à chercher sa casquette. Elle n'avait pas dû atterrir trop loin, et son expression impatiente se lisait facilement sur son visage alors qu'elle allait la ramasser.

Les yeux de Toushiro furent attirés par les marques vertes sur la jupe de la jeune fille et il sourit. « Il y a des tâches d'herbe sur toute ta jupe. » lui dit-elle.

Elle tira rapidement sur le dos de sa jupe et tendit le cou pour voir et en effet, sa jupe avait été souillée par de l'herbe quand elle était tombée. Yuzu allait définitivement la _tuer_.

N'aimant pas la façon dont sourait Hitsugaya, visiblement amusé même si c'était de _sa_ faute car il était tomber sur elle. Elle soupira et répliqua : « Je sais que j'en ai un bien mais arrête d'observer mon derrière. »

Ce qui calma immédiatement le garçon :

« J-je ne le faisais pas ! » bégaya-t-il, ses oreilles tournant encore une fois au rouge.

« Et _tu_ as fait la même chose me concernant plus tôt ! »

Elle décida de ne pas répondre et roula les yeux à la place, puis se dirigea sur le terrain de football alors qu'il courait après elle.

La casquette était de nouveau placée sur la tête de la jeune fille, à la place qui lui appartenait.


	5. Look - Regarde

**Regarde**

**Titre original :** Look

**Auteur original :** Arataspinkphone

**Date de publication :** 26 Août 2014

**Site de publication :**

**Lien en anglais :** post/95881796472/look

**Contexte :** 30 Days Writing Challenge – Day 17

**Résumé :** Toshiro tergiverse devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Karin. La voir ou ne pas la voir ? Il vient en ami, _bien sûr_, il n'a aucune arrière pensée, _bien sûr_. Il s'inquiète parce que Karin et lui sont amis, _bien sûr_.

**Avertissement :** .

Réagissait-il totalement en dehors de ses habitudes en faisant cela ?

_Non, bien sûr que non_, tenta-t-il immédiatement de se convaincre lui-même.

Il venait juste vérifier que tout allait bien pour elle – comme une ami. C'était totalement anodin et inoffensif.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il comme un rôdeur qui traînait près de la fenêtre de sa chambre à coucher ?

Pour la centième fois, il hésitait, retournant déjà sur ses pas pour s'éloigner d'ici et prétendre que ce n'était jamais arrivé. Mais son inquiétude le retenait, et maintenant il était déchiré entre son envie d'entrer furtivement par la fenêtre ou aller se cloîtrer dans l'appartement d'Orihime pour le reste de la nuit.

Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un acte sans précédent, non ? Karin lui avait dit auparavant que de tous les stéréotypes, de tous les cliché de films romantiques, le-garçon-qui-lançait-des-cailloux-à-la -fenêtre-de-la-jeune-fille avait toujours été son favoris. Ce côté ringard et fleur bleu rendait la scène attachante, avait-elle avancé.

Bon, excepté qu'il n'avait ni de cailloux à lancer, ni de boîte à musiques... et que cela n'était pas censé être _romantique_.

Il était juste inquiet pour une amie qui s'était blessée lors de l'attaque d'un Hollow plus tôt dans l'après-midi, qui avait eu besoin d'être ramenée d'urgence chez son père pour qu'il s'occupe de sa chambre ensanglantée.

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis, surtout parce que sa sœur avait insisté pour qu'elle se repose et qu'il ne voulait pas la déranger. Malgré tout, ça le rendait nerveux de ne pas avoir vu de ses propres yeux, juste _un instant_, la preuve que tout allait bien.

Il jetterait juste un rapide petit coup d'œil de toute façon.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il pivota enfin pour regarda à travers la fenêtre – pour découvrir un visage qui l'observait.

Il faillit tomber en arrière.

_« Karin ? » _réussit-il à articuler avec le peu de dignité dont il pouvait faire preuve après l'expression comique qui avait traversé son visage quelques instants auparavant. Ce qui ne convainc pas la jeune qui contenait difficilement ses ricanements, _bon sang_.

« Je me demandais quand tu me remarquerais » répondit-elle gaiement, ouvrant totalement la fenêtre pour y poser son bras et parler correctement au jeune homme. Sa voix était étouffée, pour ne pas réveiller sa sœur endormie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il avec précaution.

« Tu ne devrais pas te reposer ? » dit-il en observant le pansement sur la joue de la jeune fille, qui couvrait une blessure causée par la projection d'un débris lors de l'attaque. En dehors de cela, elle semblait en parfaite santé, même joyeuse, mais il avait toujours été une personne prudente de nature. Il continuait donc de s'inquiéter.

Karin roula ses yeux, faisant la grimace.

« Je me suis reposée _toute la journée_, Toushiro. Tout le monde en fait des tonnes. Regarde ! Même ma jambe n'a presque pas besoin de soin ! »

Elle pointa sa jambe pour lui montrer et il passa la tête à travers la fenêtre pour en juger de par lui-même. En effet, il n'y avait qu'un bandage sur la moitié de son mollet, en dehors de cela, il ne pouvait pas voir d'autres blessures.

« Du coup, après avoir dormi toute la journée, _évidemment_ je n'arrive plus à dormir maintenant. » dit-elle d'une voix traînante. « Puis j'ai regardé à travers ma fenêtre, et devine qui j'ai vu. Toi, en train d'agir comme un rôdeur bizarre. » ajouta-t-elle, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

Il gratta maladroitement l'arrière de sa tête, gêné : « Je peux t'expliquer... »

« Oh, je sais » dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence-même, une lueur amusée dans le regard qui mit le jeune homme sur ses gardes. Il fut surpris de voir un doux sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille quand elle dit :

« Tu étais inquiet à mon sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Donc tu es venu vérifier que ça allait ? »

Il était si proche d'elle qu'elle aurait pu le toucher, et c'est ce qu'elle fit : se penchant à travers la fenêtre, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci, Toushiro. Désolée de t'inquiéter. » dit-elle, un sourire timide sur les lèvres, tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« Euh... » fut la seule réponse intelligente qu'il trouva à émettre. Il était frappé de mutisme. Sa joue chauffait et il vibrait sous la surprise, mais il garda contenance. Après quelques instants, il toussa et articula, embarrassé :

« Bien sûr. Il est bon de voir que tu vas bien. Du coup, je vais ... »

Il montra un point au dessus de son épaule, lui signalant qu'il allait partir.

Karin n'insista pas pour qu'il reste. Yuzu était endormie et elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire de mouvements brusques avec sa jambe puis Toshiro s'était durement battu pour la sauver du Hollow dégueulasse, quelques heures auparavant. Ils avaient tout deux besoin de repos. Elle lui fit simplement signe de la main, toujours souriante, quand il se recula pour partir.

« Merci d'être passé, Toushiro. » dit-elle précipitamment.

« Et si tu ne veux pas être vu en train de traîner sous ma fenêtre en plain milieu de la nuit, te faisant passer pour un pervers dans tout le quartier, la prochaine fois pense à m'appeler ? »

Le jeune homme laissa un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres. Quand il disparu de son champ de vision, Karin se recoucha et ferma les yeux, un sourire toujours planté sur ses lèvres.


	6. Companion - Compagnon

**Compagnon**

**Titre original :** Companion

**Auteur original :** Arataspinkphone

**Date de publication :** 17 Août 2014

**Site de publication :**

**Lien en anglais :** post/95061903102/companion

**Contexte :** 30 Days Writing Challenge – Day 08

**Résumé :** Ahhh. Mais qui est donc cette jeune fille qui rend nos vies plus agréables ?

**Avertissement : .**

La rumeur était encore une fois en pleine effervescence à la Soul Society, et cette fois, c'était le capitaine de la dixième division qui été devenu le objet malchanceux de ces rumeurs. Les chuchotements avaient commencé une fois qu'il avait passé la journée avec la jeune fille aux cheveux noir-corbeau, qui était soudainement constamment en sa compagnie.

« Est-ce sa petite amie ? »

« Nan, c'est la soeur de Kurosaki Ichigo. J'ai entendu qu'ils étaient juste amis.

« Le Capitaine Hitsugaya a des _amis_ ? »

_Malgré le tollé d'incrédulité face à cette information, il semblait que c'était bien le cas. Lui et la jeune fille ne furent jamais vus séparés les jours suivants elle logeait sur son sofa durant ses heures de bureau, balançant ses pieds en l'air alors qu'elle paraissait sur le ventre. Elle visitait les autres divisions à chaque fois qu'il devait se déplacer, et ce même dans les bureaux du Capitaine-Commandant. Et après le travail, les deux amis étaient vus ensemble, quittant la dixième division et ce peu importe l'heure tardive._

Il était même devenu _normal_ de voir un flash noir aux côtés du flash blanc.

Mais juste quand les shinigamis avaient perdu l'intérêt face à cette rumeur et commençaient à retourner à leurs propres vies, la jeune fille disparu complètement.

« Se seraient-ils disputés ? »

« Je pense qu'elle est rentré dans le monde réel. J'ai entendu le lieutenant Kuchiki dire que l'école des humains recommençait dans une semaine.

« La fille va toujours à l'école ? Que fait le Capitaine Hitsugaya à sortir avec une _enfant_ ? Il déteste être associé à ce genre de choses ! »

Mais il semblait qu'ils étaient effectivement amis, parce qu'en l'absence de la jeune fille, le Capitaine Hitsugaya semblait soudainement – les shinigamis l'imaginait sûrement ? - _seul_.

_La jeune fille était devenue une sorte de tampon pour leur capitaine généralement désagréable. Même si elle portait un visage stoïque sur son joli minois la plupart du temps, elle était aussi un peu plus accueillante qu'Hitsugaya._

_Beaucoup de shinigamis, qui avaient eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle, avaient trouvé qu'elle était agréable et qu'il était facile de discuter avec elle. Avec son attitude joyeuse et détendue, même le capitaine Hitsugaya était devenu plus facile à approcher._

Maintenant, il était grincheux et colérique, et c'est comme si il était devenu pire après avoir vu un côté si doux de lui. Il était agité même s'il travaillait dans la paperasse, était particulièrement sévère avec les nouvelles recrues et perdait sa patience facilement sur sa lieutenant. Quoique, ce dernier point n'était peut-être pas forcément une nouveauté.

Dans l'ensemble, il était devenu quelqu'un d'assez insupportable et ses recrues se plaisaient à repenser aux jours où son amie était dans les environs.

« Tu sais, je l'ai entendue lui dire une blague une fois, et je jurerais qu'il en a presque souri !»

« Bien, vous ne le croirez jamais, mais je les _ai vus _utiliser le terrain d'entraînement comme un terrain de football durant la nuit, alors qu'ils pensaient que la division était vide. »

« Je vous bats tous ! Je l'ai vu enlever son haori et la couvrir avec alors qu'elle avait froid ! »

« Comme si on allait croire _ça_. »

« Hey ! Mais c'est vrai ! Il lui a même dit de faire attente à ne pas attraper froid. Croyez moi, j'étais aussi surpris que vous. Je n'y ai pas cru directement même en l'ayant vu de mes yeux. »

Les soldats soupirèrent comme un homme, jetant des regards compatissants les uns aux autres, tentant de se soutenir malgré que ces beaux jours étaient désormais bien derrière eux.

« Quand son amie reviendra-t-elle ? » l'un d'entre eux demanda, un air desespéré sur le visage alors qu'il était assis.

« J'ai entendu que l'année scolaire humaine avait à peu près la même durée que celle de l'académie. » l'informa un autre,

Une troisième recrue commença à bafouillée : « M-mais ça signifie qu'elle ne reviendra pas avant des _mois_ ! »

Ils se sont alors tous regardés avec horreur, puis soupirèrent collectivement encore une fois.

...

Seulement deux semaines avaient passées quand les membres de la dixième division arrivèrent au travail et trouvèrent une jeune fille aux cheveux de jais assise dans la cour, profitant de la brise comme si son retour à la Soul Society était déjà une vieille nouvelle.

Ils regardèrent tous avec étonnement comment les portes du bureau de leur capitaine s'ouvrirent, laissant Hitsugaya en sortir avec une pile de papiers et un stylo dans ses bras. Il n'était pas vraiment souriant, il n'avait pas non plus l'air plus heureux, mais ils étaient tous choqués de voir comme il prenait place aux côtés de la jeune fille dans la cour, étalant ses papiers en face de lui.

Alors que les amis commencèrent une conversation décontractée, il commençait à fouiller dans les formulaires qui demandaient son attention, comme si c'était tout à fait normal pour lui de sortir de son bureau ainsi, durant les heures de travail, pour installer sa paperasse sur l'herbe.

Le petit Capitaine regarda soudain en l'air et prit note que tous ses officiers étaient dans le couloir, observant la scène bien que l'heure du travail avait sonnée il y a bien longtemps. La plupart d'entre eux gelèrent sur place, de peur, craignant les remarques cinglantes que leur capitaine leur aurait fait en temps normal.

Mais Hitsugaya releva juste un sourcil confus.

« Retournez travailler » leur murmura-t-il, ensuite il se retourna sur son amie pour continuer leur conversation.

Les cadets s'échangèrent des regards larges et étonnés les uns aux autres puis se tournèrent vers la jeune qui riait à quelque chose que le Capitaine lui avait dit.

_Rire_ à ce que le _Capitaine_ a dit.

Que dieu bénisse son âme, ils pensèrent tous en cœur alors qu'ils se précipitèrent à leurs postes.

Elle était venue lui rendre visite pour le week-end.

...

Hitsugaya était extrêmement confus, et, pour être honnête, mortifié.

Plus d'un de ses officiers étaient venus lui rendre visite à différents moments de la journée, et chacun d'entre eux avaient agis comme s'il avait gagné à la loterie, car ils lui tapotèrent l'épaule ou lui serrèrent la main joyeusement.

Il était si soulagé que Karin soit déjà partie pour la journée, de cette façon elle ne pourrait pas les entendre lui dire, et lui mettre le rose aux joues, « Marriez-la, okay ? »


	7. Beginning - Début

**Début**

**Titre original :** Beginning

**Auteur original :** Arataspinkphone

**Date de publication :** 10 Août 2014

**Site de publication :**

**Lien en anglais :** post/94319766652/beginning

**Contexte :** 30 Days Writing Challenge – Day 01

**Résumé :** Une Kurosaki à une réunion de Capitaines, ça donne ça !

**Avertissement : **Oui, Karin se rend de plus en plus souvent à la SS ! Sinon, au niveau du titre, il n'a rien à voir avec le drabble mais plutôt avec le fait que c'était le premier texte que la jeune fille a posté pour le défi. Au fait, j'ai fait une modif par rapport au texte initial par rapport mais je trouvais ça plus approprié par rapport à la suite.

Karin avait toujours été un peu curieuse de savoir en quoi consistait une réunion de Capitaines. Surtout depuis que Toushiro, sinistrement, avait ajusté son haori et avait quitté son bureau, ressemblant moins à l'enfant qu'elle voyait mais plus à un homme – un puissant , important homme. C'était si impressionnant.

Matsumoto lui avait dit que les réunions n'étaient pas si impressionnantes que ce qu'elle imaginait, que c'était juste un tas de capitaines ennuyeux qui prenaient des décisions ennuyeuses à propos de sujets ennuyeux, malgré tout, Karin était intriguée.

Toushiro fut surpris quand elle exprima son envie, mais il était catégorique, il était contre l'idée qu'elle l'accompagne en réunion. Elles étaient importantes, nommées en réunions mais traitaient de questions délicates, à propos des shinigamis entre autre, il insistait : ce n'était pas la place d'une humaine. Mais elle ne laissait pas tomber et soutenait son plaidoyer avec force quand, par chance, un capitaine Kyouraku insouciant et indulgent passait par là. Elle fut finalement autorisée à assister à l'une de leur réunion.

C'était avec nervosité et une certaine impatience qu'elle se tenait derrière Toushirou, alors que celui-ci était aligné aux côtés des autres capitaines. Juste après que la réunion ait débutée, elle se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura sans subtilité aucune : « J'ai besoin de faire pipi. »

Il lui l'observa du coin de l'œil : « _Retiens-toi._ »

_Elle s'agitait sur place. « Je ne ___peux___pas. J'ai une petite vessie. Tu le sais mieux que n'importe qui. »_

Tous les deux avaient perdus le compte du nombre de fois où elle s'était précipitée à l'extérieur, durant un film, pour se soulager, dérangeant par la même occasion tout le monde autour d'eux au cinéma quand elle quittait et revenait à sa place.

Une fois, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine discussion dans sa chambre, elle s'était précipitée sans prévenir à l'extérieur. Il avait entendu un « Aaaah ». Inutile de préciser que cela avait mis en pièce la quelconque ambiance qu'il aurait pu y avoir.

Maintenant, elle se tortillait sur place, le suppliant du regard. « Toushiro » gémit-elle.

« Karin, » siffla-t-il discrètement, essayant de bouger ses lèvres le moins possible pour que personne ne remarque qu'il parlait en pleine réunion.

« Cela fait à peine trente secondes depuis le début. Pourquoi tu n'y es pas allée avant ? »

« Je ne devais pas envie d'y aller ! » murmura-t-elle en retour.

« Je ne demande pas un million de yen, bon sang. Juste une malheureuse pause. Vous ne prenez donc jamais de pause-toilettes durant cette chose ? »

« Non, » dit-il les dents serrées. « et certainement pas juste après que nous ayons commencé. »

« C'est ridicule » fut sa réponse. Elle essaya de croiser les jambes pour aider à soulager la pression, ce qui ne fut d'aucune aide. Si seulement elle avait pu presser quoique ce soit contre sa vessie... parce que son envie était maintenant devenue bien plus pressente qu'avant.

« Je ne vais plus savoir me retenir longtemps, » murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son ami, tout proche de lui.

Oh, comme ces mots pouvaient être interprétés de façon... bref, il ne devait pas se laisser distraire plus encore.

« Karin, tu n'es pas une enfant, » lui rappela-t-elle. « Tu devrais faire preuve de contrôle. Ces réunions ne durent jamais très longtemps, je ne pense donc pas qu'il soit impossible de te retenir de faire pipi jusqu'à un moment plus approprié. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me laisser écouter ? J'ai raté tout ce que le capitaine-commandant a dit. »

Vexée par le ton qu'il avait utilisé, elle arbora un visage fermé et tourna son attention vers le devant de la salle, où Nanao faisait un speech à propos des coupes dans le budget alors que Kyouraku la regardait d'un air boudeur. Karin essayait d'écouter attentivement, surtout pour infliger à Toushiro le « traitement du silence ».

Mais la pression de l'urine en elle était comme une douleur : cette pression demandait à se libérer.

Elle commença encore une fois à se tortiller, essayant de ne pas penser aux chutes d'eau ou un robinet, ou Toushiro versant une des bouteilles de saké de Matsumoto dans l'évier. Mais plus elle essayait de ne pas y penser, plus elle y pensait.

« Bon dieu, je vais _éclater_. » grinça-t-elle dans un silence quasi parfait.

Toushiro tourna sa tête vers elle, la regardant avec frustration.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu ! Si c'est si horrible, alors _vas-y_ ! »

_« Je ne sais pas où se trouvent les toilettes » répondit-elle, en reculant un peu quand elle remarqua le regard pratiquement meurtrier qu'il lui lançait. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! » soutenu-t-elle. « Je ne suis jamais venue dans cette division, ce n'est pas comme la tienne où celle de Rukia-nee. Tu vas devoir m'accompagner, Toushiro. »_

« Je ne peux pas juste quitter une réunion de Capitaines » grogna-t-il, pinçant son nez avec frustration. « Ca ne fait même pas cinq minutes. Que pourrais-je dire pour excuser mon absence ? Que je dois t'escorter jusqu'aux toilettes ? »

« N'y pense même pas ! » articula-t-elle durement, devenant rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. « Si tu m'embarrasses comme ça – en face de tous les capitaines... »

« C'est soit ça, soit tu vas avoir un _petit_ accident, » murmura-t-il sombrement « _ou_ tu peux te retenir, comme n'importe qui d'autre. »

Elle tiqua à ces mots : « Tu as besoin d'y aller aussi, Toushiro ? »

_Ses joues chauffèrent instantanément à ses mots : « ___Non !___» lâcha-t-il sèchement, comme il le faisait souvent quand il était embarrassé. C'était adorable même en plein milieu d'une urgence : « Je voulais juste dire que personne n'était autorisé à quitter la salle. »_

_« Ce n'est pas très sain pourtant. » répondit-elle pensivement « c'est de cette façon que les personnes attrapent des infections, tu sais, à se retenir comme ça. Vous devriez protester ou faire quelque chose. Ils ne peuvent pas vous retenir contre votre volonté, non ? Tu pourrais vraiment les poursuivre pour des conditions de travail inhumaines. »_

« Pour l'amour de ... » Cette fille était _tellement_ frustrante parfois. « Karin, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'endroit pour cette conversation. Et aucun d'entre nous ne veus se plaindre ! Et même si nous le faisions, la Soul Society et le Monde réel ne sont pas pareils. Les poursuites n'existent pas ici. Maintenant, si tu pouvais _me laisser écouter_? »

_« Tou-chy »__, dit-elle du bout de la langue, roulant les yeux alors qu'il perdait patience. « Dis-moi juste où se trouve le petit coin alors, ___bon sang___. »_

_« Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, il y eut un éclat de toux distinct venant de gauche. Ils regardèrent tous les deux pour croiser le regard de Byakuya, qui les fixait les yeux plissés._

_« Les ___toilettes,___» dit-il calmement, « sont au bout du couloir, à l'avant-dernière porte sur votre gauche. »_

_Il se retourna alors pour faire face à l'avant de la salle à nouveau._

_Il avait ___tout___entendu._

Toushiro était absolument mortifié. Comment était-il supposé faire face à son collègue après cela – qui plus est le stoïque – après qu'il ait suivi cette, bon dieu, conversation entière à propos d'_urine_ ?

_Bien sûr, pour Karin, ce n'était pas un problème. Vu comme elle était proche de Rukia, elle voyait Byakuya comme un membre de la famille, même si le noble ne lui retournait pas ce genre de familiarité. Levant la main en signe de gratitude, elle les quitta avec un joyeux « Merci, Byakuya ! »_

_Ce qui laissa seulement Toushiro, seul, aux côtés du Capitaine de la sixième division, sentant son regard désapprobateur et essayant de ___ne pas___tourner au rouge vif._

_Inutile de dire que... il n'avait pas écouter un seul mot de ce qui avait été dit durant la réunion._


	8. Flame - Flammes

**Flamme**

**Titre original :** Flame

**Auteur original :** Arataspinkphone

**Date de publication :** 16 Août 2014

**Site de publication :**

**Lien en anglais :** post/94880469132/flame

**Contexte :** 30 Days Writing Challenge – Day 06

**Résumé :** Karin est venue rendre visite à Histugaya pour son anniversaire et il faudra qu'il se plie à la tradition, souffler les bougies du gâteau.

**Avertissement : **Un petit saut dans le futur à la fin ;) Be prepared ! Dream becomes true !

« Karin » grogna Hitsugaya, avec un tapotement impatient de doigts sur la table, « si tu n'avais pas insister sur ses stupides traditions, on aurait déjà fini depuis un moment maintenant. »

« Oh, chut, Toushiro, » rouspéta-t-elle, de dos, ouvrant et fermant les tiroir de la cuisine du jeune capitaine. « Nous aurions déjà fini si tu avais des _maudites_ allumettes dans cette maison. »

« J'en ai. » s'est-il défendu.

« Tu ne sais juste pas où elle se trouve, » répliqua-t-elle, lui tournant le dos encore une fois. « Ce qui est extrêmement utile pour moi en ce moment. »

« Eh bien, je t'avais dit que je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de— »

« Tu auras des bougies sur ton gâteau d'anniversaire, à point c'est tout ! » répliqua-t-elle sèchement. « C'est une occasion spéciale. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu as cent-dix ans ! Maintenant, essaie de te souvenir d'où tu as mis ces allumettes, veux-tu ? Si tu as décidé de rester assis à me regarder, tu pourrais au moins utiliser tes méninges. »

« _Tu_ es celle qui a insisté pour tout faire seule, » souffla-t-il, appuyant sa joue contre sa main. Distraitement, il baisa les yeux sur le gâteau d'anniversaire qui attendait devant lui, son nom ainsi que des vœux d'anniversaire étaient écrits de façon assez confus, àl'aide d'un glaçage bleu. Au dessus se tenaient trois bougies bleues, en forme de chiffre : un, un, zéro, pour représenter son âge. Le seul souci était que leurs mèches étaient toujours éteintes.

« Pourquoi tu insistes autant sur le sujet, de toute façon ? » dit-il dans un soupire, la regardant mettre le désordre dans sa cuisine au fur et à mesure de sa recherche.

« Tu plaisantes ? S'écria-t-elle. « Souffler les bougies est la meilleur raison d'avoir un gâteau d'anniversaire. Mise à part, le manger bien sûr. »

« C'est drôle » dit-il, sarcastique. « Je n'ai jamais soufflé de bougie d'anniversaire pourtant le gâteau n'a jamais été dégouttant. »

Elle s'arrêta, sa main posée à l'arrière d'un tiroir, pour rouler des yeux.

« Elles ne rendent pas le gâteau meilleur. C'est le vœu qui est important, évidemment ! »

Il arqua un sourcil. « Le vœu ? Tu crois en ce genre de choses ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils à son ton. « Ce n'est pas comme si ça faisait mal d'y croire, Toushiro. Cela prend juste quelques secondes pour souffler les bougies et tu as la chance d'avoir un de tes vœux s'exaucer. Il n'y a pas meilleure affaire que ça. »

« Je suppose... » il n'était toujours pas convaincu de la crédibilité des voeux d'anniversaire – c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne s'était pas encombré de cela les années précédentes – mais si Karin voulait de lui qu'il souffle quelques bougies, alors il soufflerait quelques bougies. Il n'allait aucune envie de lui refuser ça.

Après un moment à chercher dans les tiroirs, le visage de Karin s'éclaircit enfin.

« Trouvées ! » s'écria-t-elle fièrement, la boîte d'allumettes tant désirée entre les mains. « Elles avait été poussées tout au bout du tiroir. »

« Oh, joie, » murmura-t-il dans un souffle, et quelle chance que Karin ne l'ai pas entendu, parce qu'il aurait probablement dû assumer les conséquences de ce sarcasme.

Elle frotta les allumettes contre le côté de la boîte, et après un léger _fizz_, le petit bout de bois se mit à brûler. Karin alluma chaque bougie, une fois fait, elle demanda à son ami « Ton vœu est prêt ? ».

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais, ne voulant pas faire à moitié quelque chose qui signifiait autant à son amie, il commença à penser sérieusement à la possibilité que ces bougies aient réellement de magiques pouvoir pour réaliser les vœux. Une multitude de voeux déboulèrent dans son esprit instantanément – que Matsumoto fasse son travail, que sa grand-mère reste en bonne santé, que la guerre reste loin de la Soul Society – mais en regardant le visage de Karin, joyeux et illuminé sous la lumière des bougies, celui qu'il choisi était une évidence.

Rassemblant son souffle, il souffla les flammes vacillantes.

...

_Quelques année plus tard_

...

« Peut-on déjà avoir du gâteau ? »

La requête enfantine sorti comme un gémissement, après l'avoir répété pour la dixième fois. La petite fille qui était assise à table, juste en face de son gâteau d'anniversaire qu'elle ne pouvait toucher en aucune façon, bouda son père assis à côté d'elle. L'homme secouait la tête.

« Pas tant que ta mère n'aura pas allumer les bougies, » expliqua-t-il doucement.

Elle souffla et râla, « Pourquoi devons-nous faire quelque chose d'aussi inutile, de toute façon ? »

Avoir été élevée par un père généralement sérieux et pratique, ce n'était pas étonnant que la jeune fille ait ce genre de résonnement, même si elle était seulement âgée de six ans. Elle n'avait jamais cru aux vœux d'anniversaire mais vu que c'était la première année où sa mère ne pouvait retrouver le briquet, elle devait faire face à la torture de sentir son gâteau si prêt mais pourtant si loin d'elle. Elle avait donc exprimé ses pensées.

Hitsugaya, malgré tout, secoua la tête encore « ce n'est pas inutile ».

Ils entendirent soudain un bruyant crash de quelque part ailleurs dans la maison, et la voix de Karin suivi : « désolée ! J'ai fait tomber le fer à repasser ! »

Le père et la fille reprirent leur discussion, sans un battement de cils. Malgré son calme durant un combat, sa mère était en fait assez maladroite de temps en temps quand il lui arrivait de bouger à travers la maison. C'était probablement dû au fait qu'elle soit si énergique.

« Papa, tu y crois ? » la petite fille demanda, les yeux écarquillés.

« Bien sûr » répondit-il. « Pourquoi devrais-je douter de quelque chose dont j'ai vu la preuve de mes propres yeux ? »

Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent encore plus. « Ton vœu s'est exaucé ? » demanda-t-elle en un soupire.

« Il l'a fait, » admit-il. « Et c'est pour ça que tu ne devrais jamais douter de ta mère. »

Tapotant le haut du crâne de sa petite fille impressionnée, il ajouta, « Je n'ai pas cru en ceci aussi une fois. Mais Maman m'a fait souhaiter un voeux en soufflant les bougies il y a des années, et maintenant, je l'ai elle, et toi, et ton petit frère. » L'enfant dormait dans son berceau pour le moment, inconscient que c'était le jour spécial de sa soeur, même si il ne le serait pas pour longtemps vu qu'il se réveillait _toutes les quinze minutes_.

La jeune fille tira les pans du haori de son père, les lèvres entrouvertes par l'émerveillement. « Qu'avais-tu souhaité ? »

Il lui adressa un fin sourire, celui qui lui était propre. Sa réponse fut simple.

« Famille ».

A cela, sa fille se mit à rayonner, son sourire étendu d'une oreille à l'autre. Penser que son père l'avait voulu des _années_ avant même qu'elle n'existe ! Si elle n'avait pas pensé qu'avoir six ans faisait d'elle une enfant trop vieille et mature pour être cajolée, elle aurait été sur les genoux de son père pour l'enlacer.

« Est-ce que Maman le sait ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Tu rigoles ? » dit-il, son fin sourire toujours sur son visage. «Elle ne m'a jamais laissé l'oublier. »

Finally, Karin arriva dans la cuisine, un air fier sur le visage alors qu'elle montrait le briquet qu'elle avait retrouvé. « Ton vœu est prêt ? » demanda-t-elle à sa fille alors qu'elle allumait les six bougies du gâteau.

La jeune fille acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

« Mmm-mhu ! Dépêche-toi, Maman ! Plus vite je ferai mon voeu, plus vite il deviendra réalité ! »

Hitsugaya et Karin échangèrent un sourire.

« Bien, alors, allons-y. » exhorta l'enfant.

Et avec un sourire grand et rempli d'espoir, leur fille éteint les flammes tremblantes.


	9. Haze - Fumée

**Fumée**

**Titre original :** Haze

**Auteur original :** Arataspinkphone

**Date de publication :** 14 Août 2014

**Site de publication :**

**Lien en anglais :** post/94783379367/haze

**Contexte :** 30 Days Writing Challenge – Day 05

**Résumé :**

**Avertissement : .**

Il savait qu'amener Kurosaki avec lui à la Douzième serait une mauvaise idée, et à peine trente seconde après leur arrivée dans cette division, ses craintes se sont avérées fondées.

Couvrant son nez avec la manche de son haori, il la trouva à travers la brume et grogna : « Je t'avais dit de ne _toucher à rien_ ! »

Il était trop occupée à cracher ses poumons pour écouter sa remontrance. Étant l'auteure de l'ouverture de la jarre étrange, vaporeuse, waw-cette-trop-cool fumée, elle était aussi celle qui était en contact direct avec son contenu quand tout explosa sur elle. Toushirou, qui était un petit peu occupé pourquoi le labo entier était désert, se retourna juste à l'entente de son cri, trop tard : la brume s'était déjà propagée.

« Couvre cette chose ! » lui dit-il sèchement, à peine capable de garder ses yeux ouvert. C'était inquiétant que cette fumée les fasse brûler.

Il pouvait à peine voir Karin à cause de l'épaisseur qu'avait déjà pris le brouillard, il avait rempli rapidement la pièce, mais il pouvait encore l'entendre tousser près de lui.

Il devait y avoir une sorte de substance expérimentale. Le petit verre qui l'avait auparavant retenu semblait avoir une quantité infinie à offrir à cette énorme pièce, et considérant qu'il y n'avait fait que s'épaissir de minute en minute, ça ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter.

Finalement, Karin sembla enfin retrouver l'usage de la parole.

« J'ai perdu le couvercle. » articula-t-elle, serrant sa gorge désespérément.

« _Quoi ?_ »

_« Je l'ai laissé tombé quand cette ___chose___a explosé. » expliqua-t-elle. « Il était quelque part sur le sol. »_

_Il arrive à desserrer ses dents assez longtemps pour siffler : « Eh bien ___trouve___-le alors ! »_

_Les deux tombèrent instantanément à genoux, à quatre pattes pour tatter le sol à la recherche avec leurs mains pour trouver le petit couvercle de verre appartenant au flacon. La fumée n'était pas plus mince en dessous et Toushiro pesta car tout ce qu'il avait appris en matière de sécurité incendie était faux._

_Tout deux, sans but précis, continuèrent à tater le périmètre, espérant trouver le couvert et priant pour qu'il n'ait pas rouler en dessous d'une quelconque machine. Soudain, les doigts de Toushiro entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose de fin, long et chaud._

Il recula instantanément à ce contact.

« C'était quoi _ça_ ? »

« Ça, c'était mon doigt, Toushiro » répondit Karin, et après un moment, leurs mains se touchèrent encore. « Tu vois ? »

Honnêtement, il ne _pouvait_ pas voir quoique ce soit avec cette brume, pour dire à quelle point celle-ci était épaisse, même si leurs mains étaient liées juste à côté de ses genoux.

Maintenant ils étaient assis au milieu du laboratoire, les mains liées.

Il enleva enfin ses doigts de l'emprise de la jeune fille, un peu gêné par ce contact, et murmura « trouvons juste cette satanée chose. »

« Bien. »

Tout deux retournèrent à l'occupation, qui était de chercher sur le sol, en tapotant les mains contre le carrelage frais. Après quelques instants, Toushiro senti quelque chose de lisse et dure sous son toucher.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

« Cela devrait être mon genou. » fut la réponse qui vint de Karin, quelque part en face de lui.

« Oh. »

Les sourcils froncés, il pensa à faire une double vérification et tapota autour de la zone un petit peu, pour être sûr que c'était bien son genou et que les deux n'avaient pas heurté quelque chose au même moment. Soudain, la main de Karin donne une claque à la sienne, la repoussa comme si c'était un moustique.

« Bon sang, Toushiro ! » s'écria-t-elle, sa voix plus aiguë que d'habitude. « Arrête de balader tes mains sur ma cuisse ! »

Il reporta alors sa main sur sa propre poitrine, les yeux ecarquillés. « D-désolé ! » bafouilla-t-il, se maudissant intérieurement, sentant le chaleur influer jusque dans son coup. « Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

« Ouai, ouai » répliqua la jeune fille. « Continuons de cherche, okay ? »

L'atmosphère un peu plus inconfortable entre eux, ils se remirent à leur occupation. La fumée ne s'était toujours pas dissipée, et cela commençait à faire bizarre de n'être entouré de rien d'autre que de la fumée opaque.

Après plusieurs minutes à chercher, Toushiro fronça des sourcils. Ou était Karin ? Ils ne s'étaient pas heurté l'un à l'autre depuis un moment, même si les deux premières fois, ils avaient semblé très proches l'un de l'autre. Il ne saurait le dire, était-elle toujours à ses côtés ?

« Es-tu toujours là ? » appela-t-il, tout en tendant son bras pour la trouver.

Sauf qu-

« _Gya !_ »

__*clap*__

_Toushiro recula aussitôt que sa main entre en contact avec sa joue, son dos claquant contre le sol dur._

_« QUELLE EST CETTE GRANDE IDEE DE ME ___PLOTER___, TOUSHIRO ! » hurla Karin, sa voix tremblant de colère._

_« J-j-j-j-je... »_

Il n'arrivait même pas à formuler une phrase complète. Il était assis, bagayant comme un idiot, alors que la respiration de Karin s'agitait de plus en plus, influencée par la colère qu'elle ressentait. Soudain, il entendit un bruit sourd se rapprocher. Il réalisa en panique que Karin comptait lui tordre le coup au moment où elle l'attrapa. Il avait eu assez d'expérience avec ses envies meurtrières pour savoir qu'il devait l'éviter.

Glissant en arrière, il essaya de se remettre sur pied, cherchant à gauche et à droite pour trouver ce qui pourrait l'aider à se stabiliser. Sa main frappa quelque chose de dur, un engin en acier et quand il s'appuya dessus pour se relever. Il y eu ensuite un sifflement à proximité. Les pas de Karin stoppèrent. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda-t-elle, sa colère momentanément oubliée.

« Je pense... » il ne pouvait même pas voir ce qu'il avait touché, mais il était assez intelligent pour faire une hypothèse. « Je pense que j'ai ouvert la porte par accident. »

_(N/A : il s'agissait d'un mécanisme pour ouvrir la porte, du coup elle n'est pas à côté)_

« Bien, dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » dit-elle sèchement. « Sortons d'ici ! »

« Mais, à propos de la fumée- »

« Oubli la fumée ! Laissons ce savant fou effrayant s'occuper de ça quand il rentrera. Je ne veux pas rester ici une minute de plus. »

Ils errèrent à travers le labo, heurtant un certain nombre d'objets dans leur quête pour la sortie. Finalement, Toushiro trouva la porte sur un coup de chance.

« Je l'ai trouvé. » déclara-t-il vers la salle, où Karin était toujours perdue. « Attrape ma main. »

Il tendit sa main et attendit patiemment, jusqu'à ce que des doigts frais s'y glissent, puis prit fermement la main dans sa paume. Respirant fort, il la guida jusqu'à l'extérieur de la salle. L'air était plus respirable mais la fumée s'insinuait de plus en plus dans le couloir également, les deux amis restaient donc en contact constant, Karin le tenant dans le dos, pour ne pas se perdre. Ils sortirent enfin de cet enfer.

« Si quelqu'un demande » lui dit Karin, sa colère définitivement oubliée, « je ne suis jamais venue ici. »

Toushiro grimaça. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de causer ce genre de problème et ensuite de ne pas en assumer les conséquences, mais dans ce cas, il ne préférait pas s'attirer les foutres du savant fou qu'était ce Kurotsuchi.

« Moi non plus. »

...

Le jour suivant, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de retourner à la douzième division et se dénoncer. Ils s'étaient réveillés avec teinté d'un bleu étrange.


	10. Diamond - Terrain

**Terrain**

**Titre original :** Diamond

**Auteur original :** Arataspinkphone

**Date de publication :** 04 Septembre 2014

**Site de publication :**

**Lien en anglais :** post/96675768517/diamond

**Contexte :** 30 Days Writing Challenge – Day 26

**Résumé :** & voilà comment une femme arrive à ses fins :D

**Avertissement : **J'ai mis terrain pour traduire Diamond parce que dans le contexte, l'auteur avait utilisé ce mot par rapport au terrain de baseball :)

Au premier regard, le terrain aurait semblé complètement désert à un passant, ce qui était compréhensible vu l'heure tardive et que la plupart des enfants avaient abandonnés leur temps de jeu pour dîner. Si quelqu'un regardait tout de même assez attentivement, ils auraient remarqué deux ombres se tenant au milieu du terrain, se lancer une balle de baseball de l'un à l'autre.

« Merci encore de m'aider à m'entraîner, Toushiro. » dit Karin, souriant légèrement alors qu'elle lui lançait la balle.

Il la réceptionna avec facilité : « C'est seulement parce que tu n'aurais pas arrêté de me harceler. »

Elle roula les yeux à sa réponse. C'était tellement lui. Il n'aurait jamais admis qu'il aimait quand elle le traînait ou choisissait de passer du temps avec lui. On aurait pensé qu'il aurait arrêter de prétendre s'ennuyer avec elle, après tellement d'années d'amitié, mais il semblait que certaines choses à propos de Toushiro Hitsugaya ne changerait jamais.

« Bien, Jinta ne va pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivera demain » proclama-t-elle fièrement, attrapant la balle qu'il lui lançait. « Je l'ai battu la première fois, et je le battrais encore lors de la revanche. »

Après à peine avoir attrapé la balle lui-même, il la tint simplement dans sa main, l'observant, et fronça les sourcils : « Ne devrais-tu pas bientôt rentrer chez toi ? » demanda-t-il finalement, avant d'ajouter : « il se fait tard. »

« Le couvre-feu est à sept heures » expliqua-t-elle, semblant imperméable. « J'ai encore au moins deux heures devant moi et la maison est tout prêt. Je partirai plus tard. »

« Comme tu veux » répondit-il calmement. Aussi longtemps qu'elle serait là, il l'accompagnerait.

Ils s'échangèrent la balle encore quelques fois en silence, écoutant le bruit satisfaisant de cet échange. Soudain, Karin fut frappée par une idée.

« Donc, Toushiro » dit-elle à voix haute, souriante. « Préfererais-tu faire un mois de paperasse en une journée, ou te taper une séance shopping avec Matsumoto pour vingt-quatre heures ? »

Hitsugaya se moqua avec dédain « Je ne prendrai pas part à ce jeu enfantin, Karin. »

« Hey, ce n'est pas enfentin ! » se défendit-elle instantanément. « et on doit passer le temps d'une façon ou d'une autre. Peut-être que si quelqu'un n'était pas si peu enclin à la discussion, je ne devrais pas faire appel à ce genre de chose. » Elle le fixa ouvertement pour prouver son point de vue, ce qui sembla lui passer au dessus.

Son froncement de sourcils plus marqué, après un moment, elle répondit enfin : « Je préférerais magasiner avec Matsumoto. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'élargirent alors qu'elle réceptionnait la balle. « _Vraiment ?_ »

_« C'est la meilleure façon d'être sûr qu'elle ne dépense pas trop. » expliqua-t-il, et elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à cette réponse._

« Okay, c'est ton tour » dit-elle, encourageante.

Hitsugaya leva les yeux au ciel, son expression impassible « Non, merci. »

« Oh, allez, Toushiro. Ne sois pas si coincé ! »

« Non » répéta-t-il fermement. Il n'était pas doué avec ce genre de scenario farfelus, et il ne tenait pas tellement à s'y essayer.

Alors qu'elle montrait sa déception, Hitsugaya refusa de flancher, donc elle reprit la parole. « Bien, alors, c'est encore à mon tour. Préferais-tu appeler Ikkaku 'boule de billard' ou appeler Yumichika 'laideron' ? »

Il n'eut pas à penser à celle-là bien longtemps car déjà la réponse passait ses lèvres : « J'appellerai Madarame 'boule de billard'. »

Elle sourit d'un air moqueur « Une raison particulière ? »

« Appeler Ayasegama 'laideron' apporterait beaucoup de conséquences déplaisantes » expliqua-t-il platement, faisant virevolter la balle un instant avant de la lancer à la jeune fille. « comme des lamentations sans fin et un bavardage intempestif sur tous les produits qu'il utilise. »

Elle renifla et dit « et tu n'es pas inquiet que Ikkaku réagisse après s'être fait appelé boule de billard ? »

« Je peux _gérer_ Madarame, » répondit-il avec raideur, sa mâchoire durcie. Karin était légèrement impressionnée par sa confiance.

« Okay. Préférerais-tu être coincé en tant que lieutenant du capitaine Kyouraku ou Kurotsuchi ? »

Il sembla troublé tandis qu'il réfléchissait à cette question-là, comme si la décision était difficile pour lui malgré la réponse évidente. Il se décida enfin « celui de Kyouraku. Il est peut-être paresseux mais au moins je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter de subir des expériences durant mon sommeil. »

Elle acquiesça, elle avait prévu cette réponse.

« Bien, alors, préférerais-tu porter le chapeau et les gigas d'Urahara pour une année, ou te balader avec ton visage peint comme Kurotsuchi pendant une semaine ? »

Après avoir réfléchi attentivement, elle choisit « Peindre mon visage. »

Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'arrondirent de surprise « Oh ?! »

« C'est seulement pour une semaine » raisonna-t-il « & Matsumoto s'amuse à mettre des choses sur mon visage pendant que je dors depuis des années. » Il grommela dans sa barbe pendant quelques instants, sans aucun doute des mots peu amènes.

Karin ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. Elle demanderait à la lieutenant de lui envoyer une photo de ça la prochaine fois.

Lançant la balle en l'air et la rattrapant de suite, elle sourit malicieusement au garçon qui se tenait à une petite distance, en face d'elle, attendant qu'elle lance la balle.

« Puisque tu sembles te faire au jeu, que dirais-tu de le rendre un peu plus difficile ? » le taquina-t-elle.

Il pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, curieux.

« Préférais-tu manger une plat-maison cuisiné par Orihime ou sortir avec moi ? »

La mâchoire du jeune homme se baissa, quasi ouverte. « K-Karin ? »

« C'est juste un jeu, Toushiro » rétorqua-t-elle gaiement. « Réponds à la question. »

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, il baissa la tête d'embarras – mais faisant preuve encore une fois de réflexes hors du commun, il attrapa la balle qu'elle lui avait lancée sans peine. « S-sortir avec toi, je suppose... » murmura-t-il, remuant à peine les lèvres.

« Hmmm ? » répondit-elle, arborant un sourire large. « Préférais-tu avoir un tatouage 69 sur ta joue ou sortir avec moi ? »

« ... sortir avec toi... » dit-il, toujours en un murmure. Karin ne pouvait pas sourire plus largement encore sans briser son visage en deux.

« Préférais-tu avoir un piercing sur ta langue ou sortir avec moi ? »

« ... sortir avec toi. »

« Appeler le Vieu « Papa » ou sortir avec moi ? »

« _Sortir avec toi._ »

« Défier Kenpachi au combat ou sortir avec moi ? »

_« __S-sortir avec toi. »_

« Enfiler un costume Chappy ou sortir avec moi ?

« Sortir avec toi. »

« Teindre tes cheveux en rouge ou sortir avec moi ?

« Sortir avec toi. »

« Teindre tes cheveux en orange ou sortir avec moi ? »

« Sortir avec toi. »

« Rentrer chez toi maintenant ou sortir avec moi ? »

« Sortir avec toi. »

Ils réalisèrent en même temps ce qu'il venait juste de dire, et son visage valait tout l'or du monde : la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant comme un poisson hors de l'eau, les yeux exorbités, les joues d'un rouge écarlate.

Le sourire rusé de Karin n'aurait pu être plus béat même si elle avait essayé.

« Ohhhh ? » dit-elle, la voix trainante, lachant la balle par dessus son épaule, le jeu ne retenant désormais plus son attention. Elle se mit à se rapprocher du garçon, qui était à quelques mètres de là.

Il détourna les yeux sauvagement, regardant un endroit puis un autre « J-j-je veux dire... »

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il finisse de bégayer pour glisser sa main dans la sienne. Ce qui ferma la bouche au jeune homme, qui déglutit légèrement, nerveux.

« Il y a un cinéma au bas de la rue et mon restaurant favoris est ouvert jusque minuit. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Ramène-moi pour sept heure à la maison, Toushiro. »


End file.
